Crayon Maps
by Magnificent Meow
Summary: Ryuichi x Hiro fic. Complete! - Epilogue added. When Ryuichi makes a move Hiro can't deal with it. Will things work out well? Or will Ryuichi be miserable forever?..Sappy in areas ^_^
1. Red

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine. I own no piece of it. But I do have every intention of writing crazy stories involving it's characters. :D  
  
  
  
Crayon Maps  
  
A Ryuichi x Hiro fic  
  
Chapter One - "Red"  
  
***************  
  
The small studio room was darkened, but the faint sound of a guitar being played hummed through it's door as if a swarm of bees had taken it as their new home. That sound was the only indicator that the room held an occupant, and an irritated occupant, at that. Hiroshi Nakano sat on a stool strumming his guitar, cursing all the while.  
  
  
  
"Dammit," he groaned, tossing another piece of paper into the waste basket. The guitarist for the rising band Bad Luck let out a long sigh. He had been at the studio for hours attempting to work out the chords for the band's newest song, but nothing he tried was worth the time. He let his fingers tackle the strings once again, but after a painstaking minute he nearly threw his guitar down in frustration.  
  
  
  
"Dammit, dammit, dammit," he spoke softly, glad that no one was around to watch him suffer at the thing he (supposedly) does best.  
  
  
  
Another sigh escaped his lips. "Nothing's working out tonight."  
  
  
  
Hiro stared momentarily at the bare wall ahead of him. Couldn't they put something up to cover the dull grey paint job? Some plaques? A Bad Luck poster?  
  
  
  
"I have to get out of here," he mumbled inwardly, "the sight of this place is starting to drive me crazy too." He paused and frowned as a new thought occurred to him. "And to think I have to come back tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Mentally still trying to work out which strings to play and when, Hiro packed the guitar snugly in its case, slung it over his back and stepped out the door. The light of the hallway was painfully bright to someone who had just spent the last few hours in darkness, but the slender boy didn't stop. He just wanted to lock his guitar away and forget about it. "Tonight," he thought for a moment, "will be a well deserved, peaceful night."  
  
  
  
Having stuffed the instrument in it's designated area, Hiro stepped lightly down the empty hallway partly relieved that he was free of the day's torment, and partly annoyed, since the torment kept on going in his mind. "Stupid fingers don't want to play the right chords," he said, openly lying to himself. He walked in a thoughtful daze.  
  
  
  
Until, that is, his mind became aware of a disturbance in the peace. The hallways were empty and quiet, yes, but the room his body had stopped beside was lit, and a voice came from within. Someone was. humming?  
  
  
  
Hiro poked his head in.  
  
  
  
"Sakuma-san?" The guitarist was surprised to see Ryuichi Sakuma, the famed Nittle Grasper singer cross-legged on the wooden floor of the room colouring.  
  
  
  
The young looking man looked up with two sparkling eyes. "Nakano-san!" he grinned.  
  
  
  
Hiro nodded a hello and stepped into the room.  
  
  
  
"Ryuichi, why are you here so late?" he asked, rather certain that the singer hadn't stayed late to colour pretty pictures.  
  
  
  
The man looked up. "I was about to ask you the same thing, Hiro," was the reply.  
  
  
  
The long haired boy rubbed his neck. "I stayed late trying to work on the new song Shuichi wrote." He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi blinked. "I take it things weren't going so well, then."  
  
  
  
The look on Hiro's face gave Ryuichi his answer.  
  
  
  
The chibi sized Ryuichi with large round eyes and pink cheeks nodded in understanding. "Do you wanna colour with Ryuichi? It's lots of fun to make things shiny, and I have lots of pretty crayons. It might make you feel better."  
  
  
  
Hiro raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to colour, but he did appreciate the offer. "Um, thanks but no thanks."  
  
  
  
Although the guitarist knew the bandana wearing singer, he had never really spoken with him. Shuichi had always been present when Ryuichi was around, and the two got along so well that the auburn haired boy never felt the need to intervene. In Hiro's eyes Ryuichi Sakuma was still the untouchable idol, and looking at the small man in front of him now, he was nearly speechless.  
  
  
  
"Ryuichi," he finally gathered enough nerve to break the silence, "you didn't stay late just to colour did you?"  
  
  
  
Ryuichi stopped colouring for a moment and spoke. "No, Tohma and I stayed late working on songs too, and Seguchi-san was supposed to give Ryuichi a ride home, but something happened and he had to leave, and then he called me and told me he'd be late, and I was still waiting, and, and, and." He took a deep breath as he spat out the mouthful of words, during which the singer's eyes had gone from being two perky and pleasant ones to being two, tear filled orbs. Hiro was sure they would burst any minute and cascade waterfalls down his cheeks. ".And Ryuichi told Tohma that he would stay here tonight so Tohma doesn't have to worry."  
  
  
  
Hiro broke his thoughts and looked up. "You're planning to stay here tonight?" A confused look crossed his face. What kind of person would want to sleep at the studio? It probably wasn't unheard of, but after the kind of day Hiro had, he was only too eager to leave.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi nodded. "I have a futon right here, and lots of sketch pads and crayons. It's not so bad," he smiled.  
  
  
  
The look on Hiro's face was still that of mild confusion. He hesitated for a moment, not quite sure what he should do, but spoke soon after. "I can give you a ride home if you." He couldn't finish.  
  
  
  
"HIIIIIIIRRROOOOOOOO!" Ryuichi had clung to him. "Thank you thank you thank you!"  
  
  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then."  
  
  
  
Ryuichi nodded happily. "I'll call Tohma and tell him not to worry," he said, already dialling the numbers on his cell.  
  
  
  
The call was a quick one, and once the call was complete, Ryuichi's oversized eyes met Hiro's as if they were begging to leave.  
  
  
  
Hiro paused. The two of them couldn't leave just yet because an important piece of information had yet to reach Hiro's hands.  
  
  
  
"Umm. Ryuichi," he spoke, "how do I get to your place?"  
  
  
  
The singer gasped. He had forgotten that Hiro didn't know the way to his house. "Ahh," he said, pulling out his sketch pad and crayons once again, "I'll draw you a map!"  
  
  
  
Sitting once again on the floor, Ryuichi hummed and sang quietly as he scrawled something on a piece of paper. Completing it, he handed it to Hiro and pointed to the arrow that graced the map's centre. "This is Ryuichi's house!"  
  
  
  
Hiro looked at the map which had been so hastily drawn with a bright red crayon.. There were no street names on it, only lines to indicate streets, and the arrow showing Ryuichi's house. Ultimately the thing was useless.  
  
  
  
"Ryuichi," he began, followed by a deep breath. "I don't suppose you could draw something a little bit.," he paused trying to think of a tactful word which wouldn't hurt his friend's feelings. "More useful?"  
  
  
  
The bandana wearing singer looked down. "Well, I kinda don't know how to get there from here. It's a new house and all." he trailed off, a hint of sadness and embarrassment in his voice.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Hiro was ashamed he had even asked. So, hoping to lift the man's spirits, he made an offer which could not be refused.  
  
  
  
"You can stay at my place tonight, if you like. At least it's more comfortable than the studio."  
  
  
  
Ryuichi's eyes lit up.  
  
***************  
  
The night air was cool and damp against the flesh and Hiro shuddered as he felt some drops of rain hit hard against his bare hands. Driving a motorcycle when the clouds unleashed their wet droplets wasn't the most pleasant of things, especially after such a bad night. As well, he had an unexpected passenger. If he didn't go any faster, Ryuichi would soon regret agreeing to spend the night at the younger boy's apartment, when he could have stayed in the relative warmth of the studio. For now though, the Nittle Grasper singer clung to Hiro's waist as he drove down the poorly lit side streets of the city.  
  
  
  
Hiro couldn't help but think about the arms tied around body. Even at a time like this, when the night was unpleasant and the cool air numbed the skin of his hands and face, Hiro smiled an unseen smile. This happened when Shuichi rode with him on his bike too. The small arms wrapped tightly around the driver, the feeling of another body behind him, warming him, reassuring him. He sighed. Hiro had always loved it when Shuichi asked him to drive somewhere, and Hiro quietly enjoyed every minute that the small boy held him. Of course he never did say anything about it, but it didn't matter now. His deeper feelings for Shuichi had to be thrown aside when the pink haired one had met Yuki.  
  
  
  
And now, two arms held him tightly once again.  
  
  
  
He drove down the streets, half paying attention to the roads, and half wishing that those arms would hold him forever. It was pure luck that he had looked up and saw the street he lived on. If he hadn't he would have passed it completely.  
  
  
  
Turning now, the two boys came to a small apartment building. Hiro slowly drove into the parking lot and secured his bike as Ryuichi stepped off onto solid ground behind him.  
  
  
  
"That was fun Hiro! I've never been on a motorcycle before, can we go again sometime?" A perky Ryuichi bounced.  
  
  
  
Hiro nodded at the words, not entirely aware of what had been spoken, since his mind was drifting, wishing that a couple of warm hands would hold him willingly, rather than just for balance on a motorcycle.  
  
  
  
The rain had started to fall harder now, so the two young men ran towards the doorway, and it wasn't long before they were in Hiro's small apartment, shivering.  
  
  
  
Hiro flicked the light switch, thankful that the place wasn't too much of a mess. He seldom had guests, and Lord knows it's a rare chance to have Ryuichi Sakuma, huge pop idol, in your living room. The last thing Hiro wanted to do was scare him off with piles of unwashed laundry, scattered books, and several mounds of dirty dishes. Pleased with the relative tidiness after scanning the room for anything incriminating, the barely audible sound of chattering teeth came from behind him.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Ryuichi, I'll get you a towel to dry off," he paused giving a sideways glance to the shivering mess beside him. "And I'll find you a change of clothes to sleep in. Although," he thought for a moment, "I'm not sure if I have a whole lot that will fit you."  
  
  
  
The smaller one nodded in appreciation and followed the tall boy to the bathroom where he was promptly handed a towel. Immediately Ryuichi set to work drying his soaked mop of hair, and Hiro did the same until he felt a pair of blue eyes watching him. Doing his best not to blush, Hiro glanced over at his companion. "Something wrong, Sakuma-san?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"No!" The man smiled and kept drying.  
  
  
  
Hiro shrugged it off. "I'm dreaming," he mumbled under his breath, not loud enough for Ryuichi to hear. A yawn escaped his lips and his eyes felt suddenly heavy. "I think I need to sleep," he muttered, throwing off his damp shirt. Hiro didn't notice his friend looking at him this time, or the slight curls that touched the corners of Ryuichi's lips. He was much too tired after a long day, and remembering himself now he realized that he couldn't just crawl into bed. He had a guest to take care of.  
  
  
  
Almost as if he read the guitarist's mind, Ryuichi spoke. "Don't worry about me Hiro, I can sleep on the couch!" The other boy beamed. Hiro noticed Ryuichi had removed his red bandana. He looked so vulnerable without it.  
  
  
  
Hiro frowned. "No guest of mine is sleeping on the couch. I'll let you have my bed, Ryuichi." He glared as his friend raised a hand in protest. Hiro shut his eyes and spoke once more. "I don't mind at all, just take my bed." Opening his eyes now to check for a reaction, he suddenly realized he had been speaking to a bunny. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Kumagorou doesn't want to kick Hiro out of his own bed, so he and Ryuichi will take the couch."  
  
  
  
Perhaps it was the hint of exhaustion in Hiro's mind, or perhaps it was his hidden desire to be a bit closer to his guest, but he wasn't willing to listen to any more protests. He grabbed the singer's small wrists and took a step forward.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi found himself against the wall cowering. Hiro looked scary like this, that much couldn't be denied. The auburn haired guitarist was still gripping the small wrists, but not forcibly though, just tightly enough to shut Ryuichi up for a moment. Their eyes met as Hiro spoke once more. "This is the last time I'm going to say this. I will let you sleep in my bed tonight." he paused when he realized Ryuichi had a quirky smile plastered on his face.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi spoke in a flirtatious tone, half serious and half kidding. "That sounds like an invitation, Hiro." His lips lingered on the name. Hiro. It fell off his tongue so smoothly, so seductively, that Hiro dropped the man's wrists and blushed at the words. Looking away now, Hiro changed the subject and strode out of the room, desperately trying to hide his red cheeks and mumbling something about clothes.  
  
  
  
The idol smiled a crooked smile as he watched the younger boy struggle to maintain his cool composure. The grin grew wider when he realized that Hiro was failing miserably at doing so.  
  
  
  
The flustered guitarist was shuffling through his dresser drawers in an attempt to find some dry clothes for the still damp star standing in his hallway. "Tee shirt, tee shirt," he muttered aloud. His fatigue had been forgotten but it had been replaced with a horrifying amount of butterflies, and each one seemed to be trying to force its way from his stomach and into the open air. After letting out a long sigh, the guitarist pulled a tee shirt and a pair of shorts from his dresser. He hesitated. Hiro didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid to look at Ryuichi again.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi wasn't afraid to look at Hiro though. Something glimmered in the older man's eyes as he watched Hiro's frantic search for clothes. "Hiro," he began, "are you feeling okay? You seem flushed."  
  
  
  
Hiro didn't look up.  
  
  
  
Taking several steps into the bedroom now, Ryuichi approached the shirtless boy in front of him and kneeled down. "Hiro?"  
  
  
  
Once again the sound of his name being spoken through Ryuichi Sakuma's lips, those perfect lips which sang the best songs Hiro had ever known, those lips which were so close to his own, had turned his cheeks a lovely shade of pink.  
  
  
  
Another sly grin on Ryuichi's behalf. "I see." He spoke in a steady voice. "Hiro has a severe case of blushing when he's around Ryuichi. Maybe Hiro should be looked at." The blue eyes were dancing in the light.  
  
  
  
Hiro shook his head in disbelief. This wasn't happening. It was a dream.  
  
  
  
"No, no I don't need to be looked at." He stood up, raised his head, and without looking at the man kneeling beside him, walked out of the room.  
  
******************  
  
Ryuichi sat on Hiro's bed with a familiar fuzzy bunny looking at him with two button eyes. Things hadn't turned out quite the way he had expected, and now he might be paying the price. Hiro hadn't said a word to the singer since the mishap, and Ryuichi was too afraid to leave the solitude of the bedroom just to find out that his friend was angry with him.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong to think Nakano-san liked me, Kumagorou. Or was it my approach? I am rusty. I haven't liked anyone this much in years, and now that I finally get the courage to talk to the guy, he runs away." He frowned as his constant companion stared on.  
  
  
  
"But Hiro is strong, isn't he Kumagorou," his eyes became starry as he fantasized. "He's such a good friend to Shuichi, and he plays the guitar, which is SOOO COOL, and he's very good at it. He probably won't be happy that Ryuichi and Kumagorou listened to him play tonight. Even though the song sounded great, Hiro wasn't satisfied. " The fantasy bubble Ryuichi was floating in popped, and two blue eyes filled with watery tears. "But if he's such a perfectionist then he wouldn't like someone like me. He needs someone who is perfect too." His words trailed off. Feeling like his heart had leapt off a building, the singer took in a long breath and leaned back. Maybe I should go home Kumagorou, I'm just making Hiro uncomfortable."  
  
  
  
He lay on Hiro's bed now holding the small pink bunny, closed his eyes, and, without even meaning to, fell into a quiet slumber.  
  
***************  
  
Umm.wow. I was expecting a story with nothing but smut, and out comes something with what appears to be a *small* dose of plot. Go figure. 


	2. Blue

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine. I own no piece of it. But I do have every intention of writing crazy stories involving it's characters. :D  
  
Crayon Maps  
  
Chapter Two - "Blue"  
  
************  
  
Hiro crouched down against the wall of his living room, hands clutching at his thick, reddish-brown hair, stomach tied in knots, eyes shut tightly trying to contain any salty wet tears which might want to escape from them. He gasped for breath, managing nothing more than some panting, and his body felt so weak that he doubted he could stand.  
  
  
  
Silence seemed to hold the world still momentarily, at least within the confines of this room. The curtains were pulled open and the night sky painted the apartment interior a deep and lonely shade of blue. Hiro had spent far too much time in dark rooms tonight, and he wasn't too fond of doing it again, but the boy didn't want the lights on. He wouldn't let someone see him on the brink of crying. He couldn't. But, not because he felt boys couldn't cry, (he had been around Shuichi so long that he was used to the idea), but because he didn't know *why* he wanted to cry. Examining just what had happened between himself and his idol, Ryuichi Sakuma, Hiro knew there was really no reason to be upset. Ryuichi hit on him. So what? No big deal, right? Besides, there was a part of Hiro that wanted it to happen. But why was he about to cry? There was really no excuse. . .  
  
  
  
Unable to hold itself any longer, a tear created a sparkling line down the boy's pale face.  
  
  
  
Hiro let out a choked whimper and covered his eyes. After the first it seemed all the rest wanted to follow. He had lost all control. He had given in to his emotions, and had lost control.  
  
  
  
Gasping now, Hiro was down on all fours trying to support his overwhelmed body. His damp palms slipped against the hardwood surface, and his elbows shook with the pressure being forced onto them, but he kept crying.  
  
  
  
It was several minutes before Hiro could catch his breath and tame the emotions. Through mild sobs he questioned himself. Why?  
  
  
  
Why was he upset?  
  
  
  
Why was he crying in the corner of a dark room?  
  
  
  
There must be a reason. He wouldn't cry if there was no reason.  
  
  
  
Why was he bothered so much by all of this?  
  
  
  
Why was he so afraid of Ryuichi?  
  
  
  
Why was he. . . afraid?  
  
  
  
Afraid.  
  
  
  
The word caught his attention.  
  
  
  
He was afraid.  
  
  
  
But, afraid of what?  
  
**************  
  
The lights were still on in Hiro's bedroom, but Ryuichi was fast asleep. Kumagorou had slipped slightly from his tight grasp and, being the adventurous bunny that he was, dangled a leg over the edge of the bed frame.  
  
Ryuichi had never changed out of his damp clothes, and if he hadn't been asleep he would have regretted it, seeing as he shivered on top of the blankets, but the sleeping star didn't seem to notice. He was already hurting from the feeling of rejection, be it ever so mild. Even his dreams seemed tormenting, as his body twitched and his voice let out low growls and whimpers, but then again, that could be a sign of a good dream, too.  
  
For now he showed no signs of waking.  
  
****************  
  
Hiro lifted a shaky hand to his face.  
  
"I'm afraid. . ."  
  
  
  
He stared for a moment into space and whispered. "Why am I afraid?"  
  
  
  
The answer was there, Hiro knew, but his lips did not form the words for his explanation.  
  
  
  
If only Shuichi was here. Hiro needed a good friend at the moment to talk to, to sort things out with. And Shuichi would know what he was dealing with. Well, *maybe* Shuichi would know what he was dealing with. After all Shuichi was more experienced in dealing with guys. Hiro sighed. Okay Shuichi had dealt with ONE guy, but that was still more experience than Hiro had. Hiro's experiences didn't even include many girls. Sure there had been a couple, but nothing big and major. Hiro believed in dating someone only if he was certain there was a future with that person, (or the possibility of one - he never could predict what would happen.) He didn't just go around dating anyone. And when he had started developing feelings for a certain pink haired boy, he tried to suppress them, afraid to ruin a friendship, and afraid because Shuichi was. . . . . .  
  
  
  
A boy.  
  
  
  
Dammit.  
  
  
  
"I can't be afraid because of that!" he whispered breathlessly.  
  
  
  
He had told Shuichi not long ago that you can't help who you fall in love with, boy or girl. Well, Hiro was doing a poor job of considering his own wise words. He had tried to hide the fact that he liked Shuichi all those times, and now.........a sigh escaped his lips.  
  
  
  
And now he was afraid of these emotions once more. His feelings for Ryuichi had blossomed suddenly, and this time he couldn't hide them like he had with Shuichi. Even worse, this time the man he wanted had wanted him back.  
  
Hiro didn't know how to deal with that, and truthfully, he was terrified of loving a boy.  
  
***************  
  
Hiro gathered his energy and stood from his little hiding spot. He was much too afraid to see Ryuichi, especially with his reddened eyes and damp cheeks, but he wanted to check up on the singer, nonetheless.  
  
  
  
The light pouring into the hallway from Hiro's room suggested that Ryuichi was still awake, so, with that in mind, Hiro approached the door somewhat apprehensively. Slowly peeking his head into the open doorway and peering in the room he was relieved to see Ryuichi's small form curled on his bed. At least one of them was getting some sleep.  
  
  
  
Hiro softly approached Ryuichi with the fear that he would awaken the singer, but the childlike man only let out the regular breathing of slumber and a few scattered murmurs. Crouching down beside him now, Hiro watched the defenceless sleeper.  
  
  
  
"Ryuichi..." he sighed.  
  
  
  
He liked the singer, he knew that much, and staring at him now made Hiro's lips curl upwards and those awful butterflies return. His hand shook gently as he raised a finger to trace the boy's smooth lips, while wondering what it would be like to kiss them.  
  
  
  
Noticing the fact that Ryuichi hadn't changed from his wet clothes and was quivering like a coffee addict, Hiro grabbed the only blanket long enough (Ryuichi was pinning down most of them) and draped it over the boy's cold body. Lord would never forgive him, let alone hundreds of crazed female fans, if he let Ryuichi Sakuma catch a cold.  
  
  
  
Still, he was too afraid to awaken Ryuichi.  
  
  
  
Approaching a sleeping dragon is one thing, but to wake one up. . . . . .  
  
  
  
Not that Ryuichi was a dragon. If anything he was more like a kitten or a puppy, but it didn't matter. Hiro wasn't prepared to deal with any sort of creature, fire breathing or fuzzy and large eyed. The long haired guitarist was too physically and mentally exhausted. And to think this was supposed to have been a peaceful night!  
  
  
  
Hiro stood and looked at the napping star once more before he shut the lights off and made his way back to the soft couch in his living room. It could have been the floor for all he cared, he just needed to lie down. Finding the sofa through the relative darkness was easy, and it wasn't long before Hiro was spread across it with legs stretched and muscles relaxed. The aches in his body weighed heavily, so Hiro made no attempt to move once he made contact with the soft cushions. It didn't matter anyway, though, because in his state he was asleep within five minutes.  
  
  
  
And finally there was peace.  
  
***************  
  
The sun was shining, the sky was a beautiful blue, the birds chirped happily among the trees, and, despite all of that, for Ryuichi Sakuma the morning came with an unfortunate start.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi was stiff and ache-filled, and, to add to the misery, he was clearly alone. He didn't remember falling asleep, and Hiro had never come in to talk to him last night.  
  
  
  
"He must still be mad," Ryuichi frowned, picking up Kumagorou.  
  
  
  
On the plus side, Hiroshi's bed had been quite comfortable, and somehow he had managed to pull a blanket over himself during the night.  
  
  
  
Still, the singer was unhappy knowing that he had successfully ruined things. He had probably moved too quickly for the younger boy and scared him off, and now Hiro didn't like him at all. A stuffed pink bunny was clutched tightly in his arms as the memories of the previous night flooded back.  
  
  
  
A sigh.  
  
  
  
There was no point in staying any longer.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi tied his bandana around his forehead and raised himself out of the bed. He could only hope that Hiro was asleep or too busy with something to notice the older boy's hasty escape. Ryuichi really didn't want to explain his reasons for leaving and deal with Hiro's questions about last night. He just wanted to run away.  
  
  
  
Scribbling a small note on a piece of paper and carrying Kumagorou beneath his arm, Ryuichi stepped out of the bedroom and tread quietly down the hall. Stepping into the living room now, Ryuichi looked over at the couch.  
  
  
  
Hiro was still asleep.  
  
  
  
With quiet footsteps Ryuichi approached the young boy and laid his note down on the small coffee table which sat neatly in front of the sofa. Hiro looked so calm. Staring at the boy, part of him wanted to wake Hiro up to say good bye, but the rest of his mind said it wasn't a good idea. Ryuichi didn't want to risk it.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi walked softly over to the entrance way, grabbed his jacket and shoes, and, without even putting the garments on, slipped out the doorway and into the hall.  
  
***************  
  
A loud groan came from atop the couch.  
  
  
  
"I feel like I've been hit by a truck."  
  
  
  
Hiroshi Nakano tried to push himself up with weak limbs, but to no avail. He slumped back down onto the warmth of the soft sofa.  
  
  
  
He hadn't forgotten last night's events, and most of all he hadn't forgotten that he had cried for the first time in who knows how long, because his eyes were still sore.  
  
  
  
He groaned again.  
  
  
  
He didn't want to get up anymore even though he knew he had to. And what about Ryuichi? How was he going to face the singer after last night? The thought just depressed him.  
  
  
  
After a small struggle Hiro pushed up and propped himself against a pillow so he wouldn't fall back down. Throwing his legs over the edge, he rested his chin on a fisted hand.  
  
  
  
It took Hiro a moment before he noticed a small piece of paper ahead of him.  
  
  
  
Hiro, I have left already. Sorry for the inconvenience. was scrawled in the same red crayon that he had used for his map.  
  
  
  
"Ryuichi..." A frown touched Hiro's lips.  
  
  
  
He had scared Ryuichi away.  
  
******************  
  
Oo.this is turning sappy, hm? Review! I like reviews! 


	3. Violet

Disclaimer: (Once again) Gravitation is not mine.  
  
Thank you to all who have reviewed and emailed! Your reviews inspire me to keep going with this odd pairing. By the way.. I wrote this at 4am, so I hope it's not terrible. My writing skills aren't exactly at their peak here......  
  
Crayon Maps  
  
Chapter Three - "Violet"  
  
***************  
  
  
  
The studio hallways were full of life, so much unlike last night. What had been at one point a quiet, solitary building, was now a noisy meeting place, bustling with activity. Phones could be heard ringing from the open office doorways, people could be heard discussing the weather, and Shuichi, above all, could be heard shouting.  
  
  
  
"Hiro? Hiro?!"  
  
  
  
The pink haired singer stood in the middle of the active place, searching each and every person who even looked remotely like his best friend. However, seeing as he was unsuccessful with his hunt, Shuichi let out a loud wail.  
  
  
  
"HIROOOOOOOOO??"  
  
  
  
The voice echoed through the whole building causing everyone to stop and look at the source of all the ruckus, but Shuichi stood unaware of the attention. He was worried about his best friend. To be late was so unlike Hiro! He was the backbone of the band! If things were left up to Shuichi nothing would get done at all! The pink haired boy's eyes grew large and flooded with tears at the thought.  
  
  
  
"HIROOOOOOOOO YOU HAVE TO COME AND HELP MEEEEEEEEE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!" The cry came from a flurry of pink running laps around the building.  
  
  
  
Distracted by the noise, a tall blonde American and a smaller Japanese man looked up.  
  
  
  
"Shuichi, what's wrong?" It was Ryuichi who spoke.  
  
  
  
The tornado paused in front of them and a soggy eyed Shuichi looked up.  
  
  
  
"Hiro's LATE!"  
  
  
  
K raised an eyebrow and spoke in a rather unconcerned voice. "Don't worry, Shuichi, I'm sure Hiro has a good reason."  
  
  
  
The pink haired boy cut him off. "No, NO! Hiro's never late. Something's wrong! Maybe he's in trouble! Or.or...OH NO HE'S DEAD!" Shuichi slumped to the floor and sobbed.  
  
  
  
K looked down at the odd scene.  
  
  
  
"Shuichi," it was K again, "Hiro's not dead. He's just late."  
  
  
  
Two watery blue orbs looked up. "Really?"  
  
  
  
K nodded. "Really."  
  
  
  
The Bad Luck singer paused for a moment as if considering K's words, but responded rather harshly.  
  
  
  
"THEN WHY ISN'T HE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"  
  
  
  
And K would have responded to the question if he didn't feel as if his eardrums had burst. Shuichi could be so loud sometimes. The blond man sighed and looked up. Hm? Something was missing.  
  
  
  
"Hey, where'd Sakuma-san go?" A confused K questioned the pink haired singer.  
  
  
  
"Huh? I didn't even see him go..."  
  
  
  
K paused for a moment. "Ryuichi has been acting so odd this morning..." He let the thought drift as a voice called from behind them.  
  
  
  
"Shuichi, shouldn't you be finishing off the new song?"  
  
  
  
Shuichi turned to see a tall boy wearing a black leather jacket and dark jeans. Two blank eyes studied the source of the comment until finally accepting the boy as the actual Hiroshi Nakano. Success at last!  
  
  
  
"HIROO!! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Shuichi leapt into the guitarist's arms.  
  
  
  
"And you're heavy," Hiro groaned, losing his grip and dropping the small boy on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Owww!" Shuichi stood up and looked at his friend. "Huh? Hiro, you don't look so good today. Are you sick?" A concerned Shuichi inquired.  
  
  
  
Hiro's eyes looked up at the ceiling. "Um, no, I just didn't sleep well." At this particular moment Hiro wanted to hit himself for never being a good liar. However, with the bags under his eyes it probably wasn't so hard to believe that he had a sleepless night. He crossed his fingers and hoped that his best friend wouldn't see right through him.  
  
  
  
Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows. "No, that's not it."  
  
  
  
Hiro redirected an annoyed gaze towards Shuichi. "It's not?"  
  
  
  
The pink haired one looked at his friend. "No, it's something else." A chibi sized Shuichi hugged his friend and, in his saddest and most innocent voice asked, "are you trying to hide something from your best friend?"  
  
  
  
Hiro tried to walk off with Shuichi still pulling on his jacket. "It's nothing Shuichi, I just had a bad night. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
  
  
Shuichi let go of his death grip and looked at his the auburn haired boy who was walking down the hallway. Hiro was acting strange. There was never a time when Hiro kept something from his best friend. Frowning now, Shuichi followed behind while carefully studying the guitarist. Yep. There was definitely something wrong. Now, one way or another, he just had to find out what.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
The sounds of a practicing Bad Luck filled the studio, and, after about an hour and a half, it was due time for a break. In all that time the band had made very little progress. Someone wasn't quite keeping up.  
  
  
  
Hiro looked down at his feet as his band mates rose to take their well needed rest.  
  
  
  
"Hiro," Shuichi called, "aren't you going to come?"  
  
  
  
Shaking his head no, Hiro responded. "I've got to catch up for lost time. We don't have a song at all if I can't finish it."  
  
  
  
"Hiro...," the singer hesitated, "you stayed last night to work on it, you don't need to stay now."  
  
  
  
A sigh escaped from a slightly irritated boy. "I'd like to work on it, Shuichi, it's all right."  
  
  
  
Perhaps sensing the tension, Shuichi nodded and left Hiro to his desires. There really was no point in arguing. Hiro would tell him what was wrong eventually, right? For now, at least, there was no point in making Hiro feel worse.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Thankful for the quiet time, Hiro sat alone in the studio again. The door was slightly ajar and the grey walls - those same grey walls - were mocking him once more.  
  
  
  
He fiddled with the guitar strings while his mind drifted.  
  
  
  
It wasn't as if he wanted to alienate his best friend. But, honestly, Hiro wasn't sure if he should tell Shuichi anything at all. At least not yet. He had given it some thought this morning as he rode his motorcycle to work. If he told Shuichi that he had a crush on Ryuichi, what would the singer think? What would he think about all those times they had slept over at each others houses? Would he suddenly realize that Hiro had been watching him? Staring at him? Would he finally realize that Hiro had liked him more than any girl? And then what? That could ruin everything.  
  
  
  
Okay maybe he was blowing it out of proportion a little, but his concerns held *some* logic. He was afraid (again with the fears) that Shuichi might respond to this situation poorly. Besides, Shuichi didn't need to know for now, and Hiro didn't need to let his friend into every detail of his life.  
  
  
  
Thinking back to the song now, Hiro let his fingers strum the guitar strings. He felt so stiff lately. Maybe the musician needed some distractions in his life. He remembered when he had told Shuichi to meet a girl, and, though the singer hadn't taken the advice word for word, it seemed to have made a difference. And Ryuichi was so cute with his big innocent eyes and vulnerable qualities...  
  
  
  
Hiro nearly slapped himself. He couldn't fall in love with the famed singer. He had just walked out on the guy, and then he had walked out on him! (Oh it was such a mess!) Although, he thought for a moment, maybe he shouldn't have. Maybe he should have accepted the advances and swallowed his fears. Why did he have to be so weak? So scared? And Ryuichi, with those eyes, Hiro nearly drooled at the thought of those eyes which had looked at him so seductively, so.....  
  
  
  
Oh dear Lord. He was doing it again. His mind wanted so desperately to focus on the small body that Hiro had spent a rather awkward night with. If only he could touch him again.. His lips had been so soft...  
  
  
  
Hiro sighed and mentally told his thoughts to shut up. He had a song to finish.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Ryuichi Sakuma strode lightly down the well lit hall with a small pink bunny along side him. It felt good to get out of the cramped quarters where he had been scribbling out a new song. He really wasn't in the mood to do his usual favourite things, like colouring and drawing. On a normal day that would make him happy, but today was hardly normal.  
  
  
  
Today his mind kept drifting to a certain someone. It frequently had, really, at least ever since the day he had seen Hiro playing guitar alongside his best friend on stage, but today his mind had replaced his usual fantasies with the depressing reality. Hiro could never be his. Why would Hiro like him, when he was barely anything more than a child most of the time? Ryuichi would just be a burden to someone who was always busy trying to improve things. He would just be in the way.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi's hand gripped tighter around Kumagorou's arm. He really wanted to apologize to Hiro for the mess he had caused, but he was uncertain if he could gather the courage. And it would take so much courage!  
  
  
  
As the Nittle Grasper singer came closer to Bad Luck's practice room, he began to hear a familiar tune as it swept across the hallway. Hiro was playing the song again - the one he and Kumagorou had listened to and enjoyed last night without permission. The one he had imagined Hiro playing for him.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi paused beside the doorway to listen once more. Hiro's guitar playing was really fantastic. He had created such an intricate melody for Shuichi's song, and the singer really couldn't understand how Hiro was unsatisfied with it. Some mild cursing came from within the room. "This has been such a horrible week!" Hiro exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Poor Hiro. He really was having trouble with things. And those words. 'A horrible week'. Ryuichi was a part of that horrible week. Probably the part that had made it so horrible to begin with. The slender singer frowned.  
  
  
  
The music stopped and started, and stopped again as Hiro aggravated himself by fumbling over the strings. The man waiting outside the door wasn't very willing to enter the room while Hiro was in such an unhappy state. "This is awful." Ryuichi muttered while taking a deep breath. "He is upset with me."  
  
  
  
Hiro is so sexy while he plays the guitar though...  
  
  
  
The singer quickly snapped out of his daze when a voice started calling him. Thank goodness he hadn't started drooling.  
  
  
  
"Sakuma-san!" A perky Shuichi called, waving at his friend.  
  
  
  
The singer in question just stared at the pink haired boy calling out his name. It would mean death (or something close to it) if Hiro found out he had been waiting here! And Shuichi was making so much noise!  
  
  
  
Waving nothing more than a quick hello, Ryuichi turned and ran off, leaving a pack of confused onlookers.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
"K was right, Sakuma-san sure is acting odd today," Shuichi commented, re- entering the studio where Hiro had been playing.  
  
  
  
The previously solemn Hiro perked up at the words and asked, "Sakuma-san?"  
  
  
  
Shuichi nodded, but was surprised as Hiro dashed to the open doorway.  
  
  
  
Hiro took a deep breath. He hadn't noticed anyone there. Had Ryuichi been listening?  
  
  
  
Hiro frowned as a near empty hallway stared back at him.  
  
  
  
Pausing for a moment, the guitarist asked his confused band mates, "do you mind if I take a short break?"  
  
  
  
Shuichi smiled. "No, go right ahead Hiro, you've been working hard."  
  
  
  
Hiro hadn't even waited for the response. He set his guitar down and left the room as the others looked on with confused faces.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
He remembered this hallway from last night. In fact, it felt like it was last night all over again. Well, sort of, at least. This time he knew what he wanted to see. Or rather, who he needed to see.  
  
  
  
Hiro reached the room where Nittle Grasper was supposed to have been practicing and stuck his head in the doorway. Unfortunately, the only person in the room was Noriko, the female keyboardist for Ryuichi's band. Not quite who he was looking for.  
  
  
  
Noriko looked up. "Hiya Hiro," she waved.  
  
  
  
Hiro nodded a hello. "Is Sakuma-san around?  
  
  
  
The purple haired girl shook her head, indicating a no. "Ryuichi went to take a break. He'll probably be back sometime soon if you want to sit down for a bit."  
  
  
  
Taking the invitation Hiro sat on a plush leather sofa and stared around the room. Those bare walls again. The colour grey was really starting to get to him.  
  
  
  
Desperately trying to calm his nerves, Hiro picked up a pile of sheets on the table a head of him.  
  
  
  
Songs?  
  
  
  
Noriko looked up as if reading Hiro's mind. "Those are the lyrics to Ryuichi's newest song. Believe it or not he wrote the whole thing this morning." She paused. "To be honest, I've never seen him write so quickly..."  
  
  
  
Reading the lyrics Hiro suddenly felt sick with nervousness.  
  
  
  
It was clear now that he couldn't stay. Looking up at the scantily clad woman, Hiro asked, "will you please tell him I stopped by? I have some things to do, and I'd rather not wait..."  
  
  
  
If she had heard him, or nodded, or made any sort of gesture Hiro didn't notice, because he had to get out of that room. The butterflies had made another appearance.  
  
  
  
"I can't chicken out again," Hiro muttered aloud. "But I can't sit in that room and wait either. I'm going to go crazy!"  
  
  
  
Hiro approached the men's washroom and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
Looking forward to a splash of cold water, Hiro pushed open the door. He stopped short of entering, though, when a familiar voice filled the air.  
  
  
  
Hiro froze the second he heard it.  
  
  
  
"Kumagorou." It was Ryuichi.  
  
  
  
The boy continued, unaware of the young man listening. "I'm stupid to like him aren't I? I'm stupid to think that he would want me too. I'm such a nuisance."  
  
  
  
A small pause.  
  
  
  
"So, I promise, from this day forward I will stop thinking about him...."  
  
  
  
Hiro nearly choked.  
  
  
  
Well. Who needs cold water?...  
  
  
  
**************************** 


	4. Yellow

Just as a side note and an unashamed plug for myself...I have a web page to store all of my random stuffs now! YAY! Go see! - MM  
  
Crayon Maps  
  
Chapter Four -- "Yellow"  
  
***************  
  
  
  
The washroom was painted a pale blue colour, with little white tiles covering the floor and countertops. Two sleek chairs sat up against the wall, covered with what appeared to be a faux leather. A large mirror stood above the two sinks, and two vases containing fake, but beautiful, white flowers framed the scene. Overall, the small room was rather nice considering its purpose.  
  
  
  
Breaking the odd silence that exists in every room of its kind, a young man voiced his thoughts to his small companion.  
  
  
  
"Never again, Kumagorou. I won't think about him."  
  
  
  
Ryuichi sat atop the counter and supported his back with the mirrored wall. There were several empty stalls and urinals in front of him, which certainly made for an odd bit of scenery, but the singer didn't really care. His thoughts were somewhere else. Somewhere very far away from the place he was in. He was thinking about Hiro.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the daze was snapped. Did he hear something?  
  
  
  
He paused and listened for a short moment. No. It must have been his imagination. He didn't want any company. It was much too obvious that there was something wrong with him today. The singer just couldn't act like his usual self under the circumstances. Taking a deep and thoughtful breath, the boy continued to speak his random feelings to his stuffed bunny.  
  
  
  
"I won't feel bad for not being good enough anymore. Hiro needs someone better than me. I should just accept that."  
  
  
  
Another sigh.  
  
  
  
"And I really can't concentrate if I keep thinking about him, so I shouldn't think about him. That's the right thing to do, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
He stopped.  
  
  
  
This time he heard something, he was sure of it. The door creaked and Ryuichi held his breath expecting someone to enter. When no one did, the singer stepped over to the bathroom entrance and craned his neck around the corner only to find nothing but a swinging door.  
  
  
  
He shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Could have been anything," he whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
Walking back to where he had been, he flung himself up and swung his legs over the counter's edge once more. It didn't seem like it should be, but the spot was actually really comfortable.  
  
  
  
"Maybe I should make this my private room," he joked aloud, a slight touch of a smile gracing his lips. A floppy eared bunny stared.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi's smile faded when he remembered what he had just been thinking about. Hiro. What was he going to do about Hiro?  
  
  
  
Picking up his small friend the singer stared back into those two black spheres.  
  
  
  
"Lies."  
  
  
  
He watched as the bunny stayed silent.  
  
  
  
"Everything I just said - all that stop thinking about him stuff - it's all a lie." Tears filled his eyes almost to the point where he couldn't contain them anymore. He knew there was no way he could stop thinking about Hiro.  
  
  
  
The past day had been more hectic, more stressful, more headache-inducing, than anything Ryuichi had ever wanted. It had been more difficult and frightening than his first concert even, but it had also been a step forward. At least, he would like to think it had been a step forward. He had finally approached the tall, auburn haired boy. It had taken so long! But, it may have just been a step backward. He wasn't entirely sure which - confusion added itself to the mixture of emotions as well.  
  
  
  
Just thinking about the whole situation made his head hurt. He was aching for a nap.  
  
  
  
Yes. A nap. That sounded inviting, but where to take one?  
  
  
  
The singer smiled as he thought of a perfect solution. He knew just where to go where he wouldn't be found.  
  
  
  
Sliding off the counter top, Ryuichi rinsed his hands in cold water and ran them over his face and hair. After towelling them off, he picked up Kumagorou and clutched the critter tightly against his chest.  
  
  
  
The hallways could be dangerous. He really just wanted to slip away unnoticed for the rest of the day, but what if he ran into K? K might want to finish that conversation they had begun earlier, or Shuichi, who might be with Hiro, or Noriko who might chew his ear off with nagging...  
  
  
  
Ryuichi took a deep breath as he pulled the washroom door open. Like an intruder infiltrating a base, he slowly peered around, making entirely certain that both ways were clear of danger, and his safe passage could, at least in part, be guaranteed.  
  
  
  
Fortunately, no one was around. The tenseness in Ryuichi's body eased up and he stepped outside his temporary sanctuary in search of a better one. He strode down the hallway quickly, staying near the wall where he could hide more easily in case anyone caught a glimpse of him. The overbearing voice of K echoed down one of the wide passages as Ryuichi dashed past it, pleased that he didn't have to face the gun slinging American. Kumagorou followed his every move until finally the dynamic pair reached their destination.  
  
  
  
Tohma's office.  
  
  
  
The door was slightly open allowing Ryuichi to peer in to make sure he wasn't disturbing anything. Good. He didn't seem to be. Tohma sat reading at his desk.  
  
  
  
Glad that his friend wasn't too busy, the singer pushed the door open, which immediately resulted in a questioning glance from the company president. Recognizing the confused stare, Ryuichi waved with Kumagorou and adopted a more familiar childish grin. "Hello, Seguchi-san!"  
  
  
  
Tohma acknowledged the hello and spoke in a pleasant voice. "Is there something I can help you with Ryuichi?"  
  
  
  
Still smiling, Ryuichi shook his head 'no'. "I just wanted to borrow your sofa for a nap. It's been a long day."  
  
  
  
Tohma raised an eyebrow. "Of course," he waved a hand toward the black leather couch, watching Ryuichi as he perched himself on it, stretching out like a kitten.  
  
  
  
The refined president spoke once more. "I have to say, though, I am a little bit disappointed."  
  
  
  
The singer looked up confused. "Disappointed?"  
  
  
  
"I was hoping you had finally come to speak with me."  
  
  
  
Ryuichi froze momentarily. The largeness of the room made him feel insignificant next to the other man. He suddenly felt like he was about to be forced onto a chair and interrogated. That thought only put a frown on his face.  
  
  
  
The small blonde looked at his friend. "Ryuichi. There's definitely something bothering you. It was obvious this morning." He paused hoping for a reaction, but got none.  
  
  
  
"Is it about the concert coming up?"  
  
  
  
Ryuichi shook his head once again indicating a 'no'.  
  
  
  
"Is it about the new song? Is there a problem with it?"  
  
  
  
Another no  
  
  
  
Tohma paused. "Then it's about Hiro."  
  
  
  
The singer's eyes widened at the words. "You promised you wouldn't mention that! You're the only person who knows..." Ryuichi gripped his bunny and bit it's ear (gently) while trying to hide his embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"I haven't told anyone, Ryuichi, but if it's bothering you, you should talk about it."  
  
  
  
Dammit. Tohma always made sense. There was no way to fight. Well, no hurt in trying, right?  
  
  
  
"But I don't want to talk about it! There's nothing to say! He doesn't like me so I've given up." Ryuichi turned away from his friend, hoping to hide himself in the couch, but it didn't work. Tohma wouldn't just go away like that, and Ryuichi wasn't wearing black. The white shirt he wore stood out against the dark piece of furniture.  
  
  
  
"How do you know Hiro doesn't like you?" The slim blonde questioned.  
  
  
  
A muffled voice responded. "I just do."  
  
  
  
"How? Tell me what happened and we'll see if we can work it out."  
  
  
  
Ryuichi cringed. Tohma was always the strategist. Ryuichi knew he wouldn't get away without spilling the details, so he gave in.  
  
  
  
"Fine," Ryuichi began, "but if you tell anyone," he paused trying to think of something threatening, "...I'll be very upset." Two large watery eyes stared at the other man.  
  
  
  
Tohma nodded and smiled a gentle smile. "Tell me everything."  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
"I would do anything to get out of this building!" Hiro gasped, scurrying through the awful hallways once more with his hands shoved in his pockets. The building seemed like such a curse now with its tiled floors and arbitrary colours. It hurt him to look at it. Everything here was such a pain - physically, mentally, emotionally.  
  
  
  
It won't be too long now until the insanity sets in.  
  
  
  
The long legged boy moved as if looking for something. Maybe he really was looking for an exit. Some fresh air would be nice, but the last attempt to get away from things backfired the minute he opened the washroom door. Hiro mumbled sarcastically about his misfortunes. "Maybe if I go outside the police will be there waiting to arrest me for no good reason. I am having the best of luck today."  
  
  
  
He groaned.  
  
  
  
Best of luck.  
  
  
  
HA!  
  
  
  
If only.  
  
  
  
The band wasn't called Bad Luck for no reason.  
  
  
  
Thoughts of Ryuichi spun through his mind like a blur. Hiro didn't realize how much those words of Ryuichi's had hurt him. He had stayed just long enough to hear it - that forgetting about him was 'the right thing to do'. He wasn't meant to hear the words, but he had, and they hurt. After all, he had just found out that Ryuichi cared about him, and now all of a sudden the relationship is ruined? That's it? After one day Ryuichi never wanted to see him again?! There was no relationship to begin with! There should have been one, but when confronted with the idea, both Ryuichi and Hiro had ran in opposite directions, too scared to talk to each other, too scared to deal with the problem and make things work.  
  
  
  
If only he had handled things better....  
  
  
  
Hiro approached a semi-hidden niche that extended from the hallway. Two windows overlooked the city streets, and two plush chairs begged to be used by an exhausted body. Without hesitation, Hiro plunged into the cushy depths.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Tohma Seguchi walked quickly within the building - an aura of pride following closely behind him. As delicate as his features may be, it was clear that this was a man who was strong and determined, a man who was on a mission. Not a business mission though, a personal one. He needed to do something for his friend.  
  
  
  
He kept searching. If Ryuichi knew he was doing this, the situation at hand could become even worse. For now it was a secret though, and Tohma's secret alone.  
  
  
  
The blonde had slipped out of his office after his friend had fallen asleep, which, unfortunately, had taken a little while. Ryuichi had poured out every detail of the night's happenings, every feeling he had experienced, every decision he had made. The state of affairs, at least in Tohma's opinion, had become unnecessarily complex. If only the two parties had discussed things, this probably would never have happened.  
  
  
  
He sighed.  
  
  
  
It was no matter, really. With a little help this whole thing might pass within a few days. His intention was not to interfere, but just to get the ball rolling, so to speak. To provide the fuel and let someone else start the fire...  
  
  
  
He had already searched much of the building without finding anything. There weren't that many places left to check! But, with a few more steps Tohma saw what he was looking for - a crestfallen boy slouched in a chair.  
  
  
  
He stopped just ahead of the boy and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Hiroshi Nakano."  
  
  
  
The guitarist looked up at the sound of his name.  
  
  
  
"Seguchi-san!"  
  
  
  
The boy stared in seeming amazement and possibly fear as the president, the man controlling his own success or failure, stood before him.  
  
  
  
Tohma smiled pleasantly. "I think we need to have a little discussion, Hiro. Let's go somewhere more private."  
  
  
  
Was that worry on the boy's face? Tohma studied the young man with whom his friend was so infatuated. He looked so tired. He must have had a rough night too. No use in dwelling over it, though, seeing as Tohma didn't have the power to turn back time. He began heading down the hallway, fully expecting the boy to follow.  
  
  
  
Hiro nodded quietly (it wasn't as if he had a choice) and followed the slender, well dressed man into a private lounge-type room not far from where he had been sitting. It was a brightly coloured room, with golden touches and yellow hues accenting everything. It should have been a lovely room, but the confinement it provided only served to nauseate Hiro. He was startled as the door closed and the kind look on Tohma's face faded into something much more serious and threatening. The taller boy could only take a step back.  
  
  
  
"Nakano-san," he began, "I'm not going to skirt around the issue, so I'll just say it. I do believe we have a small problem concerning the relationship between Ryuichi and yourself."  
  
  
  
Hiro's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"I understand that I'm not familiar with your side of the story, but..." He wanted to continue, but Hiro raised his hand indicating a 'wait a minute'.  
  
  
  
Holding a hand against his head, Hiro spoke. "Ryuichi's talked to you about this?" His face clouded with confusion and even more worry. If Tohma knows about all of this then what's going to happen? Why has he being trapped in a room? Is he planning to force an end to this?  
  
  
  
Hiro's mind raced with dozens of questions and concerns, and Tohma put none to rest when he spoke once more.  
  
  
  
"Yes, he's told me everything. He has since he knew he wanted to be with you."  
  
  
  
Hiro couldn't say a word, his cheeks flushed a mild pink and his eyes focused on the hardwood floor beneath them. It was one thing to like someone and have that person like you back, but when a third party brought it up, well, that was just plain embarrassing.  
  
  
  
The blonde man smiled. "I see. You do like him."  
  
  
  
Hiro blushed even more and pleaded to the other man. "But I didn't even say anyth..."  
  
  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
  
  
The words had caught him off guard. He was definitely blushing.  
  
  
  
But that's not fair! That's cheating somehow!! He can't hide something like that!!! Hiro sat himself down on the nearest chair and took a deep breath. He felt like a cornered animal.  
  
  
  
"Are you aware that Ryuichi has convinced himself that you don't care about him?"  
  
  
  
Hiro looked up. "He has? But...I thought he was upset with me. He left without saying a word! And..."  
  
  
  
"And?" Tohma asked.  
  
  
  
"And the washroom thing. He said it himself. He doesn't want me around."  
  
  
  
The auburn haired boy buried his head in his hands effectively hiding his face from the onlooker.  
  
  
  
Tohma said nothing for a moment, presumably because he was considering his wording. Finally he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Hiro."  
  
  
  
The man paused for another moment.  
  
  
  
"I know Ryuichi said that, but something tells me he didn't mean it."  
  
  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Hiro questioned.  
  
  
  
Tohma could only smile. "I've known Ryuichi for years. I think I know him pretty well."  
  
  
  
The clock on the wall made small clicking sounds as time passed, and voices could be heard in the hallways - nothing more than stifled chattering though. Tohma could only hope that no one entered the small room. This was a most crucial time, and it would be best not to be disturbed.  
  
  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hiro looked up at the man who was now sitting across from him.  
  
  
  
"Seguchi-san." A deep breath. "The song he wrote...is it finished?"  
  
  
  
Tohma nodded. "Ryuichi worked that one out quickly, we've already started working on the music for it."  
  
  
  
"Aah," was all Hiro responded with. His mind had come up with an interesting plan. But would it work?  
  
  
  
With a new sense of determination, Hiro looked straight into the eyes of the man who accompanied him. "Seguchi-san. Would you do me a favour?"  
  
  
  
****************** ******************  
  
  
  
Over 72 hours had passed since that awful day, and a peaceful 72 hours at that. Hiro had taken two days off at the recommendation of the rest of his band (Shuichi had insisted to the point where Hiro had no option), and the third day was Saturday. The band wasn't at the studio during the weekends, so during that three day period neither Hiro nor Ryuichi had spoken with one another. According to Shuichi things had changed very little, but the pink haired boy was still unaware of the problem, meaning that his opinion might lack the necessary details.  
  
  
  
Hiro spent his newly acquired free time strumming away at his guitar. For some reason things picked up for him and ideas started flowing once more since he had been home. The quiet days had given him time to think things through to make sure he was doing the right thing. He felt much less stressed now. That certainly wasn't a bad thing.  
  
  
  
Expert hands played the strings, filling the air with heavy guitar music. Hiro needed to practice a bit since he had a concert to attend tonight. Bad Luck would be opening for Nittle Grasper (he couldn't help but smile at the thought of that), and he would need to know what he was doing if his plan was going to work.  
  
  
  
"I trust Seguchi-san has followed through with his end of the bargain. He doesn't seem like a man who would go back on his word."  
  
  
  
Hiro smiled.  
  
  
  
Yes. Tonight things will be interesting. Tonight all the problems would be solved. Tonight he would have a discussion with Ryuichi and prove to him that Hiroshi Nakano is not someone that you can just 'give up'.  
  
*****************  
  
Lots of fun to come ;) . chapter 5 soon! 


	5. Pink

*sweatdrop* This chapter took awhile to write. Oi... talk about frustrating. Longest chapter yet though!  
  
[square brackets] indicate singing  
  
Crayon Maps  
  
Chapter 5 - "Pink"  
  
*************  
  
Tohma Seguchi leaned against the cold wall of the venue, just out of site of the screaming fans. "Well, Nakano-san. Do you think your plan will work?" He turned slightly to face the boy nearly hidden by shadows.  
  
The one in question stirred and let out a sigh. "I sure hope so. It's not even much of a plan, but it's all I've got."  
  
Nodding, Tohma quietly added. "Let's just hope Ryuichi doesn't pull a Shuichi, hm?"  
  
Bad Luck had finished their set on stage about twenty minutes ago and now it was Nittle Grasper's time to perform, or as Hiro saw it, it was approximately an hour closer to his potential doom. There was a whole assortment of possibilities for an outcome, but it seemed like the bad outweighed the good. Then again, it _always_ seemed like the bad outweighed the good. Feeling weak with worry, Hiro steadied himself against the wall. He hadn't been able to stop fidgeting all night.  
  
Noticing this the blond man turned to him once more. "It's time for me to go, Hiro. Good luck to you. Things will turn out well, I'm sure of it."  
  
Without even waiting for a response, Tohma joined his band members on stage and took his position. It wasn't long before the music started and the fans were put under Nittle Grasper's trance.  
  
Hiro just stared from the darkness watching Ryuichi as he moved to the music and sang those amazing songs that he could remember listening to years ago. Years ago. Jeez. Was he doing the right thing? Ryuichi is how much older? And he's so popular, and about a million times cooler and....and...  
  
"And I'm making excuses to back out again." Hiro exhaled and slouched down against the wall, damp palms clutching his head. His throat was terribly dry and he craved something to warm sip on to ease his nerves.  
  
Calming himself, he spoke softly. "No backing out of this one, Hiroshi. It's stupid to let fears get in the way of what you want." Hiro took another look at the singer and smiled. "And you do know what you want..."  
  
***************  
  
After an outstanding performance Nittle Grasper had left the stage, but desperate fans still howled in their seats. Thousands of screams mixed and mingled into an overwhelming hum in which no single word or phrase could be distinguished. It didn't matter though, there was so much energy that it was obvious they wanted more - just like any concert.  
  
Thankfully, like any good band, an encore was prepared. The voices rose as a familiar looking man danced his way back onto the stage. For someone so unhappy, Ryuichi's stage performance had changed very little. He sure knew how to work the crowd up and his personal feelings had been pushed cleanly aside. But perhaps that's what has to be done in the music business.  
  
Ryuichi took the microphone and spoke to the anxious crowd.  
  
"Since you guys are still here, how would you feel about testing out our new song?"  
  
A loud roar came from the audience, pleased at the idol's words. The girls in the front row were screaming and reaching out, hoping to touch their favourite star, to hold him, to say that for a short moment Ryuichi was theirs, or perhaps just to take his clothes as a souvenir - those things can go for big bucks on ebay, you know.  
  
Carefully staying away from the outstretched arms of his fans, Ryuichi waited for the noise to calm down before he introduced the song.  
  
"As I said this is a brand new song, it's titled "Desire" * , I hope you like it!"  
  
With that the eerie, melodious music kicked off and Ryuichi stood lost in it, waiting for his cue to begin. The vibe being emitted was chilling, even Ryuichi, who had been sweating under the hot lights of the stage, felt numbed by the sounds. Finally...  
  
[I remember when I saw you that fateful day  
  
You stood in the background away from the attention  
  
I forgot my surroundings as I stared  
  
You were so perfect, a beautiful light in the darkness  
  
--  
  
How surprised I was when we spoke  
  
Your smooth ways, your shy smile, you caught me off guard  
  
Your perfection radiated, my breath was lost  
  
I could have drowned in the moment.....  
  
--  
  
Do you know how I feel?  
  
You walk by and don't notice it at all  
  
Do you understand how lost I am?  
  
I want to follow you down that path, but there's no room for me with you  
  
--  
  
I could only ever watch from afar  
  
To be close to you would simply give everything away  
  
How I tried so hard not to want what I can't have  
  
But each time I saw you I failed once more  
  
--  
  
I wanted to be the one you desired and craved  
  
If only I could be more and touch that perfection you hold so well  
  
But as words go unsaid you drift farther away  
  
And I become more afraid to find you...  
  
--  
  
Do you know how I feel?  
  
I can't hold this affection I have toward you, it's driving me mad  
  
Do you understand how lost I am?  
  
I can't say a word when we're so far apart]  
  
The song wasn't done, but the crowd suddenly let out a loud roar as Ryuichi let his voice drift on the sweet melodies of his band mates. This whole song was about Hiro and just singing it made Ryuichi's stomach tie into knots. It helped, too, that Tohma and Noriko had arranged the music for this song so well. It actually sounded as if there was a guitar being played. The sound was amazing, even better than rehearsal had been...  
  
The singer paused for a moment. A guitar...?  
  
Ryuichi turned to see something he wasn't expecting at all. The abrupt realization threw him off guard, all of a sudden everything seemed to disappear. The crowd's presence was no longer there, the cool air gravitated towards him, bringing a trio of fear, anxiety, and excitement, and, for the time being, the world held only two people.  
  
Ryuichi could only mouth the word. "Hiro..."  
  
The singer's orbs were wide with shock and he stared at the boy - the boy he had wanted so badly, the boy who was playing his song, the boy...he had given up.  
  
The guitarist made no motion to notify Ryuichi that he knew what he was doing. Hiro was busy playing the instrument, head lowered, eyes on the strings. The audience was extremely happy to see the Bad Luck guitarist on stage with Nittle Grasper, and it was their noise which brought Ryuichi out of his daze.  
  
Trying desperately not to break down and to remember the rest of the song lyrics, the singer closed his eyes. Why did Hiro have to come? Things would be so much easier if Hiro never showed up in his life again. That way he could just forget things. That way he could go on with being his lonely self. That way...  
  
[I took my chance but lost grip  
  
I had my opportunity but ran  
  
I found someone I care about  
  
But I let things fall apart in the wind.]  
  
******************  
  
For Hiro the words were so haunting to hear. He knew the song was written about him, and to watch Ryuichi singing it was both amazing and frightening at the same time. It was like watching someone you cared about say what they really thought of you behind your back. Only it wasn't behind Hiro's back, it was to a bunch of young screaming teenagers who couldn't understand the depth of the song, or just how much it meant to him. It felt like his secret was being told to everyone even though no one realized it, and, really, he didn't know how Ryuichi was so willing to pour out his emotions so easily.  
  
The guitarist kept his head bent throughout much of the song, mainly to hide his embarrassment and nervousness. It was hard not to fumble over the strings when such an amazing man was singing with you in mind...hopefully. Ryuichi's reaction wasn't one that could be easily interpreted. Hiro had felt the singer's eyes on him, but he couldn't look up to meet them. Hiro's long hair had been covering a blushing face.  
  
Ryuichi's words touched Hiro very much, but a feeling of unworthiness came along too, and perhaps even a bit of unhappiness.  
  
You were so perfect, a beautiful light in the darkness  
  
Did Ryuichi really think he was perfect? Is that why he keeps running?  
  
Your perfection radiated.  
  
Again with the perfection...Funny, Hiro never felt perfect.  
  
Do you know how I feel? You walk by and don't notice it at all  
  
How long has Ryuichi felt this way?  
  
there's no room for me with you  
  
So many words to deal with. No room. How untrue. There's lots of room.  
  
I tried so hard not to want what I can't have  
  
All these words provided an odd combination of pleasure and pain, happiness and sorrow. Why didn't Ryuichi feel good enough? If anything Hiro felt it should be himself feeling that way...  
  
I can't hold this affection I have toward you, it's driving me mad  
  
These words were pleasing, though perhaps they shouldn't have been. Hiro took these as proof that Ryuichi cared more about him than he was willing to admit. Maybe Seguchi-san was right.  
  
I can't say a word when we're so far apart  
  
Perhaps, then, if they got closer? Hiro smiled at the thought.  
  
The last lines put everything in a nutshell. Ryuichi must really be blaming this mess on himself. Not rightfully of course. That will need to be fixed.  
  
"Hm." Hiro mulled over the lyrics once more as he strummed the guitar gently. The song came to it's end and the crowd cheered and hollered. The rest of Bad Luck joined Nittle Grasper on the stage and waved their farewells to an overjoyed mob before graciously exiting to the left. Two limousines sat patiently, waiting to whisk the bands off to the quiet solitude of the hotel.  
  
***************  
  
Silence. How it felt so good to get away from screaming people! Still, the calmness was tense and thick, and Hiro was dying for a distraction.  
  
He sighed. Ryuichi had made no effort to talk to him after the concert. The singer had already shut himself in his hotel room, away from the guitarist's grasp, but Hiro had expected this. He had expected all the worst possibilities.  
  
Hiro walked down the hallway to room number 417 - Ryuichi's room. He had asked Tohma as part of his plan several days ago to make certain that Ryuichi had a room to himself, he didn't need anyone bursting in.  
  
With a deep breath Hiro knocked at the door in front of him, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with nervousness. What was he going to say? What was he going to do?! Oh no, he forgot everything!! And if Ryuichi tells him to go away? What then? What if...ack! The sound of a voice came from the room.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Hiro thought for a moment before responding. "It's Hiro. Do you mind if I come in?"  
  
There was a long pause on the other side of the door, but finally Ryuichi's voice was heard. "Door's unlocked."  
  
Taking a deep breath Hiro grasped the door knob and pushed the door open. What he found on the other side was not surprising, though - Ryuichi was on a chair with his back turned from the doorway, obviously afraid to greet his guest.  
  
Shutting the door behind him Hiro stood like a nervous wreck. Maybe it was better if Ryuichi didn't look at him. He was blushing, shaking, sweating, and gasping for air. Hiro had always been better at dealing with everyone else's problems. His own...well, those were a complete mess most of the time.  
  
"Ryuichi," Hiro began, a hint of worry in his voice , "I think we need to talk."  
  
Ryuichi made little response other than a nod, but he didn't turn. In fact, he barely moved. His body seemed so apprehensive and rigid.  
  
Half wishing he could run away, and half wishing Ryuichi would say something, Hiro forced himself to take a couple of steps closer. With butterflies dancing in his stomach, Hiro lifted a hand and placed it ever- so-gently on Ryuichi's shoulder.  
  
"Ryuichi..."  
  
The singer perked up with Hiro's touch.  
  
"I know you don't want me here, but we can't keep avoiding this." Hiro spoke in a calm voice, trying not to frighten or anger the man who sat beneath his quivering hand.  
  
Silence once again.  
  
"I'm sure you want to stop thinking about me, and you want to just forget everything and get on with yourself. And I know you think this is all your fault, but it isn't. We can sort it out."  
  
Hiro looked away. This wouldn't work if Ryuichi was just planning on sitting there. Perhaps he needed a new approach.  
  
With another deep breath Hiro spoke once more. "I'm not mad or upset with you. You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I'm more mad at myself."  
  
Ryuichi finally responded. "Why?" Two sapphire orbs turned to view the young man who stood so anxiously behind the chair.  
  
Hiro stopped breathing as their eyes met. It was the first time he had really stared into those eyes. Those gorgeous deep blue eyes...  
  
"Why would you be mad at yourself? This is my fault."  
  
The guitarist blinked as he realized he was being asked a question. Of course it wasn't one he particularly wanted to answer, but as things were it didn't matter anymore. There was no use in running. He may as well tell all.  
  
Hiro took in a deep breath and in a steady voice began. "It's not your fault Ryuichi. I'm mad at myself because I should have handled things better. And I'm mad..." he paused, letting his eyes drift to the floor and his voice weaken. "I'm mad because I almost let Ryuichi Sakuma - the sexiest, most beautiful, most amazing, most talented, and not to mention cutest - person I've ever met get away from me." He let out a small sigh of relief after the words fell quickly off his lips.  
  
Ryuichi stood up in shock and looked as if he was about to speak. But, before Ryuichi could say anything Hiro spoke again.  
  
"Ryuichi...I know we haven't known each other for long, but...I can't let you forget about me already. Not if we haven't even tried yet. I'm not perfect, I'm not better than you in any way, I care about you, and I want you with me."  
  
Hiro gathered the courage to look back into the gazing eyes, even while blushing intensely. "I was just scared..."  
  
Ryuichi took a deep breath. "Hiro!"  
  
Hiro stood uncomfortably. This was such an awkward moment! But he had said all he needed to. He hadn't ran in the other direction, and even if Ryuichi did tell him to go to hell, there would be satisfaction knowing that he had at least made an effort. Right? RIGHT? Okay, maybe there would be complete and horrid depression if Ryuichi told him to go to hell, but Hiro crossed his fingers and hoped for the best.  
  
The silence had a strangling effect. Hiro held his breath waiting for a response, but the man in front of him only stared.  
  
"Ryuichi? Are you...upset?"  
  
Shaking his head 'no' Ryuichi finally spoke. "I'm not upset. I'm...surprised, and..."  
  
After a long pause Hiro raised an eyebrow and spoke. "And?"  
  
"HIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"...without even a moment to breathe Hiro and Ryuichi were sprawled across floor. The playful singer had leapt into the arms of the unsuspecting boy, causing them both to topple over.  
  
The carpeted floor was soft and cushy, so neither of the two was hurt. Ryuichi crawled over Hiro's body. "Are you okay Hiro? I didn't mean to make you fall, but I'm so happy!" He bounced.  
  
Hiro grinned. "I'm fine Ryuichi, and I'm glad to see you happy. It suits you."  
  
Ryuichi looked into Hiro's eyes. "I guess we've been kind of stupid, haven't we."  
  
Hiro nodded. "Very stupid."  
  
Ryuichi smiled at the boy beneath him. "So you were scared of me?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Hiro tried to avoid eye contact with the man on top of him. "Well, what did you want me to do, I've never been with a guy before and..."  
  
Hiro froze as Ryuichi leaned in and planted a firm kiss on his lips. It was a soft sort of firmness. The kind of kiss that was delicate enough to make anyone beg for more.  
  
A more serious Ryuichi whispered. "Are you still scared of me Hiro?"  
  
Looking up, the speechless boy stared in awe.  
  
Ryuichi smiled, brimming with satisfaction. "Y'know Hiro, when you blush, your skin turns the prettiest shade of pink." The singer laughed at Hiro's inaction, but was caught off guard as two firm hands pulled him down for another embrace.  
  
The two young men kissed passionately on the soft carpet. Ryuichi's hands gripped and pulled at the floor covering to the point where he was sure he would yank a whole chunk of it out. Hiro's hands grasped the small body above him. With both aching for more, their two tongues intermingled and danced, and their two warm bodies writhed with anticipation and desire.  
  
Finally the kiss was broken as the boys stared at each other, gasping for air. Ryuichi rolled off of his partner and onto the plush spot of carpet beside the boy. Now sitting up, the singer looked at Hiro.  
  
"You were very good on stage tonight Hiro. It completely surprised me to see you there."  
  
The boy looked up and smiled. "I was worried you'd freak out and run away."  
  
Ryuichi nodded in understanding and took Hiro's hands, yanking him up off the floor. At that, the singer stuck out his pinky. "Let's promise not to run away from each other again." He paused for a moment before becoming chibi-sized and adding. "Unless of course we're playing a super fun game of tag or something like that."  
  
Hiro held back his laughter and locked a pinky with Ryuichi's. "It's a deal."  
  
Satisfied with the words, a full sized Ryuichi tugged on Hiro's shirt buttons. "Hiro," he began, using an irresistibly seductive voice. "Do you remember when I slept at your house, what you said to me?"  
  
The long haired boy thought for a moment, confused. "No, I don't remember."  
  
A great big smile was plastered on Ryuichi's face. "If I may quote," he put on his best Hiro imitation. "I will let you sleep in my bed tonight."  
  
Hiro smiled a shy smile. "Did I say that?"  
  
Nodding, a very eager Ryuichi mumbled in a flirtatious tone. "And this time I think I'm going to insist that you keep your word."  
  
*************  
  
* I wrote these lyrics myself. Hopefully they're not too cheesy (Lord knows I'm no songwriter). They're not really Ryuichi's style, but I'm not _him_ now, am I..  
  
ACK I've read this chapter about a hundred times ... *looks down* Ooh, hey, is that a marble? *chases it* 


	6. Silver

Hm. Because it's been so long since I wrote anything for this story, I've scrapped all the previous plans and have just uploaded a short epilogue. Because of that I also gave it a new rating. I hope that's not too disappointing, but it finishes off the story and I can focus on more Hiro/Ryuichi fun! It's such a rare pairing, so I encourage others to get into it too ^_^.  
  
Crayon Maps  
  
Chapter 6 - "Silver"  
  
************  
  
The room was silent except for the peaceful murmurs of breathing. Ryuichi pressed his cheek against the soft, damp skin of his new love as he draped his arm around the still clothed body next to him. The pair had fallen asleep together after a long night of talking and laughing. How he had dreamed of this day. This was the happiest he had been in years.  
  
Hiro was nearly asleep and the sound of his beating heart curled Ryuichi's lips into a smile. Nothing could break this moment. But there was one thing that might cause a problem.  
  
"Ne, Hiro?"  
  
"Mm?" Hiro opened an eye to look at the man next to him.  
  
Ryuichi smiled a shy smile. "I wanted to tell you something. I hope you don't get mad........."  
  
Throwing Ryuichi a confused look, Hiro asked politely, "What is it?"  
  
Hesitating slightly, Ryuichi asked. "Do you remember that map I drew you?"  
  
Hiro nodded. "You mean the completely useless one you drew in red crayon?"  
  
The smile on Ryuichi's face turned into a grin. "Uhuh."  
  
"What about it?" A sleepy Hiro asked.  
  
"Well.........you didn't really think I'd forget where I live did you?"  
  
Hiro was quiet for a moment before his eyes widened. "Nani?"  
  
Ryuichi sat up and threw an arm behind his head, nervously giggling all the while.  
  
Sitting up now, Hiro stared at his partner. "You mean.........you.........this.........it was.........a setup!?"  
  
Still giggling, Ryuichi looked the younger boy straight in the eye. "Sort of.........after what happened I thought it was a bad idea and that I had made a big mistake, no da, but now........." he smiled and lightly kissed Hiro's open lips.  
  
Hiro thought in a stunned silence for a moment before breaking into laughter which lasted several minutes.  
  
"Ryuichi..." he sighed, a smirk still on his lips. "All that time I thought you were so innocent and it turns out you have a dirty little mind. You KNEW I'd invite you home with me!"  
  
The singer flashed two oversized eyes, pleading for forgiveness. "I just wanted to be near you, Hiro."  
  
Hiro grinned and cuddled up next to Ryuichi. "Well, you're strange plan worked. You should be pleased with yourself."  
  
Ryuichi took his spot next to the auburn haired boy and held him.  
  
"Oh.........I'm pleased all right. Very, VERY pleased."  
  
*******  
  
FIN.  
  
I hope to write more RyuichixHiro/HiroxRyuichi stuff, possibly continuing on with this one. Suggestions are appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed the fic (even if it didn't end the way I planned) ^_^. 


End file.
